M: Play It Again
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: Roderich decides to go to the symphony and once there he is captivated by a young violinist. Will he get to meet him, will he figure out why he is so captivated by this young man, and will this young violinist give Roderich back the spark he need to play his heart's melody once again? R&R Please :D
1. Chapter 1

Soft strings filled the air of the symphony hall as the concert began. Roderich leaned back slightly into his second row chair; it had been a while since he had been able to go anywhere he liked. Between paper work and meetings the Austrian had had no time to relax and enjoy what he loved most, music. A content sigh left his lips as the strings decrescendo into silence and a soft flute solo took over. A smile replaced the usual frown on the man's lips as it seemed to speak of peaceful and happier times, almost as if the song had never felt war, only happiness and love.

Roderich soon noted though the section of clarinets, followed by the first oboes (he assumed) coming in very quietly with their two notes clashing against each other causing an almost nauseating sound of unrest in the peaceful melody. A loud timpani roll combined with a cymbal crash shocked him a bit as the woodwinds and low strings dropped out, leaving a very cold, fast paced, snare part leading the haunting brass melody. The sound of it caused chills to run down the Austrian's spine.

A brown, curly-haired trumpet player played at a fortissimo. The sound of the shrill high note rang through the building much like an alarm would. Then, silence fell as the ringing died away, ending the movement.

Roderich glanced down at the brochure he had picked up as he had come in and realized he had been gripping it tightly throughout the performance. He let out his breath slowly and glanced back to the stage. A piece hadn't had him react like this in a very long time, of course it had been a while. Roderich's eyes flicked back to the stage as a young looking violinist stood and walked slowly and purposefully to the front of the stage. The light glinted off his auburn hair and off the wood of the violin.

A thin, high note rang out from the instrument as he started playing, much like he was simply a medium to allow the music to be heard. The notes rang out clear against the silence that had been left after the end of the last movement. The melody was sorrowful and reflective; an extreme contrast to the screaming notes and chaos of what had just finished being played.

The violinist's pale fingers flew swiftly over the neck of the instrument as if it required no effort on his part. As the last few mournful notes rang out he put his violin to his side and bowed. He turned and walked off the stage following the rest of the band, who had started to leave. It was at this point Roderich only had one thought in his mind. He had to meet that musician.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

_A/N: Sorry these aren't coming out as fast as I had hoped they would, I don't have much time to write and on top of that I really have no idea where this story is going plot wise. Please review, it helps me think faster and work harder._

Roderich got up with the rest of the crowd and decided to go backstage. The crowd, however, had other plans. He had to wait for the crowd to thin out before even attempting to get to where he wanted to go. It seemed to take forever, but was only about five or so minutes before enough space had cleared out that the man could navigate his way through the crowd without too much fear or being stepped on or ran in to.

As he made his way to the door to get to backstage, only stopping to talk to a few of the other usual musicians and appreciators who he hadn't seen in quite a while, he noticed the small curl on the top of a young man's head that was about six feet in front of him and looking away. He tapped the smaller man on the shoulder and was surprised when the younger musician turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want bastard?" The man angrily said to him. 'This can't possibly be the same guy that looked so kind onstage can it?' Roderich thought to himself.

"Uhm, yes, I just wanted to complement you on such a wonderful solo an-"

"Wasn't me idiot," the man cut him off, irritating Roderich, "You're looking for my idiot brother Feliciano, he's backstage." The man turned his back to Roderich and started immediately talking to a blonde haired woman that had walked up to him. 'What an ass..' Roderich thought as he made his way back to the door.

"Sir, you can't really come back here," blonde haired man told him as he went to open the door and head backstage. Roderich sighed and took out a small card from his wallet. The man took a good look at it before apologizing and letting him through.

The space that the orchestra was currently occupying was hot and crowded, even more so than what it had been outside. Instruments and cases took up most of the space, followed by people talking. The buzz of chatter was almost as great as the buzz of energy that went through the air after the extremely well done concert.

Roderich's eyes scanned the room. He didn't see the one person who he was looking for though. He looked to see who was closest to him before tapping the curly, brown haired trumpet player on the shoulder.

"Hola? Is there something I can help you with senior?" The man asked. His voice seemed very relaxed an mellow, not what Roderich had expected from a trumpet play.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where your lead violin player was? I think the man outside that I ran into said his name was Feliciano."

"Oh you're looking for Feli? He went outside not too long ago to get some air. He does that after concerts, must be the nerves finally wearing off. I mean there was this one time that h-"

"Thank you, I need to go." Roderich said, cutting the other man off. He couldn't stand people that just keep rambling. He turned and walked, well shuffled his way to the door that led outside.

It was dark out, but clear. The moon shown clear on a figure that was leaning on the small stone wall that lined the edge of the concrete outside.

"Excuse me." Roderich said, not wanting to startle the other man. Feliciano turned and looked at him with a smile that gave Roderich an odd feeling.

"Oh, hello." Feliciano said, then turned to look back at the sky.


End file.
